While waiting for the next book to come out
by fatcat7462
Summary: sorry to disapoint you guys, but i won't be posting a new chapter until either i read the fourth book or near the end of april. i have so much projects for school i'm going out of my mind!
1. 1st entry

Monday, December 1st, on my bed  
  
As the non-demonial winter dance fast approaches, I, Mia Thermopolis, am very supprisingly without a date. Yes, an highly unusual occurrence I assure you. No, more like, i have a would-be date you see, if he actually dared show his face to me!  
  
My secret admirer could be :  
A) Ronnie's niece Alana whom recently converted to nephew Alan (please, for the love of god no)  
B) Boris, as an attempt to make Lily jealous, thus making her appreciate him more( ha ha )  
C) Josh Richter( try try again right?)  
D) Micheal Moscovitz( please please please)  
  
Things to do :  
Feed Cat  
Buy Toilet Paper  
Lemon Pledge My Room  
Figure Out Identity Of My Secret Admirer  
  
Tuesday, December 2nd, Algebra  
  
Algebra song, to the tune of three blind mice  
Oh mr. G, Oh mr.G,  
Can you see how boooored we are  
With your hoooorible leeeeson plan?  
We add and devide and multiply  
Without a point, without a point  
  
Oh wait, you can't see how how bored we are since you eloped with my mom!  
  
Tuesday, still December 2nd, but G&T now  
  
Oh no, the unthinkable has happened. Lily and Boris broke up! How come no one tells me these things? Well, since Lily won't say a word and just looks out the window, gossip has it that she caught Boris flirting with a sophomore piano virtuoso. Boris you sly dog! Well, Lily witnessed this tender, loving exchange of homework and now, she refuses to hear him out. I was about to pry some more info out of Lily but i chose that exact moment to look up and stare in Micheal's hazel eyes. He was staring at me! He turned red and quickly turned away. I spent the rest of the period demurely craning my neck hoping that he would look at me again. No such luck. 


	2. 2nd entry

Wednesday, December 3rd, home  
  
Yippee! I got another note from my secret admirer today:  
  
Hey Mia, are you going to go to the winter dance? I hope that the person who asks you is someone that you like. Keep on rocking!   
Love,   
?.  
  
Does this mean that he'll ask me to the dance? Oh please, please, please!!  
  
Hypotenuse= a2+b2+c2 square rooted  
  
Thursday, December 4rth, Grand-mere's suite  
  
Even as a princess, you would think I'm entitled to civil rights, right? Not the case with me. As opposed to the million of other teens living in NYC, I not only NOT get a Christmas break, but I have to work twice as hard during the holiday season.   
Transcript of my yet another disturbing encounter with grand-mere:  
Me: Hey grandma!  
GM: Amelia! What did I tell you about protocol just yesterday???   
Me: ...?  
GM: You are not to address me using barbaric words! Well, you have two more weeks to learn to be proper.  
Me: Huh?  
GM: Why, I've forgotten to tell you? And do not under any circumstance use " huh "!  
Me: Tell me what?  
GM: Amelia, you are to be properly introduced to the citizens of Genovia during our annual winter ball at the castle.  
Me: * faint *  
  
Thursday, December 4rth, still in grand-mere's suite, 3 hours later  
  
- Mia? Mia? Are you all right?  
- Dad? Hey, what happened?  
- You fainted.  
- Why? I had this funny dream, grand-mere told me that I would be introduced to everybody in Genovia. Ha ha ha.  
- That is why you fainted.  
- NOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Homework:  
Biology: research mealworm  
Algebra: finish sheet 15 and do questions 1 to 4 p. 63  
G&T: not unless we move to a parallel universe  
French: itinerary of a make-believe trip to France  
  
Friday, G&T, December 5th, post-swoon day  
  
It's so nice to have friends who support me:  
  
Lily: If you don't want to do it, tell them that! It's against the constitution for them to tell you what to do.  
Me: I so wish I had the guts. I would if I hadn't sign a contract already. They would probably sue me if I refused to.  
Lily: Their blood-related to you. I don't think they would sink THAT low.  
Me: You haven't met grand-mere. Believe me, she would.  
  
This is where Michael jumps in.  
  
MM: Hey, any of you going to the non-demonial winter dance?  
Me: I wish.  
Lily: Not anymore I'm not.  
Me: Lily, you know Boris isn't that type of guy!  
MM: Who can actually picture him as a player?   
  
Michael and me crack up.  
  
Lily: I saw it with me own eyes!   
MM: Lily, are you actually jealous?  
Lily: NO!!!   
MM: I've lived with you for 14 years, yes, you are jealous.  
Lily: Humph!  
  
And saunters away, leaving me and Michael alone...  
  
MM: So why aren't you going?  
Me: I would, but nobody asked me.  
MM: You don't have a date?   
Me: I wish.  
MM: Well, um, I thought that um, ....  
  
Bell rings.  
  
MM: I got to go to biology. See ya.  
  
What was he about to say???????? I'm going crazy! I've got to find out! 


	3. 3rd entry

Saturday, December 6th  
  
I can't believe my luck! Yesterday afternoon, grand-mere wasn't feeling so hot so she cancelled my torture lessons! Yay! PE day! For my celebration party, we all went ice-skating in central park after school. Since Boris came with us, this is the point where I find out that he and Lily have already made up! Is it just me or have I been ignored by my best friend lately? I asked her about this unfair treatment and she just said with a smirk, " You have enough problems to deal with already," Weird! What IS she talking about? No chance to ask her because someone pushed me from behind and I landed facedown smack in the middle of one of New York's most famous tourist traps. Ouch. Then, I swear this is a scene from a romantic movie filled with dancing; Michael sweeps me up in his arms and practically carries me to a nearby bench. I didn't even know he was coming! Trust me, I would have noticed. He got all worried about me and kept asking me if I was all right. Was I hallucinating or did I see a thin film of tears covering his eyes? Things keep happening just when the situation gets exiting! Lars chose this perfect moment to glide out onto the ice at the speed of mach 3. No wonder he had 3 wives, he looks like superman! I told him I was fine but he insisted that I've had enough for a day. Grrr! I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to everybody.  
  
Sunday, December 7th  
  
When I say these following words, I mean them: I WANT MY MOMMY BACK!! You have no idea how infuriating it is living in the suit one floor down from grand-mere's and 3 doors down from my dad's. I've become a human ping-pong ball. Here I am, spending some quality time with my dad then grand-mere sends a messenger to tell me to go to her suit immediately. She nags me about responsibility for like...10 whole entire minutes? She said that I must be more careful about my well being since the future of Genovia is in my hands. I guess she found out about yesterday's little incident. What's the big deal? I didn't even shed blood! After she was done wearing out her already vulnerable lungs, she sent me back to tea with my dad. Just when my fresh cup of orange pekoe arrives, I am summoned, AGAIN! She forgot to tell me an important detail; she's going to make me miss school tomorrow because she has to take me shopping for my ball gown for my introduction to the population of Genovia. Yay, I'm soooo exited.   
  
I've got to:  
  
A) Stand up for myself and stop being pushed around by grand-mere and responsibility  
  
B) Find out what is UP with Lily  
  
C) Think about why my secret admirer hasn't written to me for like, 3 days, did he just magically notice my physical abnormalities? 


	4. 4th entry

Monday, December 8th, dressing room at Channel 5th avenue  
  
So, in accordance to our little plan, grand-mere DID bring me shopping today, not that I'm very exited but, whatever. No algebra! Yay! Here's the story about how she became my heroine. After the ladies at Channel patronized us about how hard it would be to find a dress with such a long hemline and petite bust line in such short notice, even though you are royalty, grand-mere just shoved her visa platinum in their faces. Go grandma! That shut them right up. Not that it helped me very much. They brought out a rack of dresses but, hate to admit this, they weren't lying after all. NONE of them fit! Not a single one! Maybe money isn't the answer to any problem after all. Here I am, with yet another dress, this one I don't even have to try on to know it won't fit because:  
  
a) Aqua green does NOT match blond hair very well.  
b) The cut practically touches my navel with nothing to show in between.  
c) It has lace around the sleeves. One word. T-A-C-K-Y.  
  
What should I do now? Go to the ball naked? 


	5. 5th entry

Tuesday, December 8th, algebra  
  
So, my non-existent ball gown isn't my biggest problem after all. Grand-mere will fix it, just like she always does. I just have a little date problem you see since the non-demonial winter dance is in only 12 days! Just when I thought it was all hopeless, I get this little note that basically changes my life forever (well, maybe not come to think of it):  
  
Dear Mia,  
  
Would you go to the dance with me?  
  
Love,  
  
?.  
  
Well guess what mystery boy (hopefully not man)? YES I WOULD!!!!! I am pretty much desperate now.  
  
Things to do when I'm queen:  
  
1) Kick my secret admirer's butt for being all secretive about his love for me.  
2) And.... Buy myself a lot of chocolate? I don't know. What could I do?  
  
  
Tuesday, December 8th, world civ.  
  
I was quietly wallowing in my self-pity just when the wicked witch of the east herself (Lana) decided she wanted a good butt-kicking:  
  
- So Mia, who are YOU going to the dance with?  
- I'm not going.  
- Oh? Why is that? Oh wait, I see, all the guys must be scared of your feet! Run! Run! It's the return of big foot!  
  
She and her petty surrounding snicker.  
  
- Lana, I see we didn't mature very much over the weekend huh?  
  
Lily to the rescue!  
  
- Shut up since this is none of your business Moscovitz!  
  
For once, Lily didn't have time to make a snappy comeback since the bell rang and the teacher told US to shut up and sit down. Oh well. Lily still cares about me after all! Well, I mean, you have to care about someone to stand up for them, right? RIGHT?  
  
  
What could I be doing instead of attending world civ.  
  
( to the tune of the Titanic theme, you know the song with Celine Dion? Yep, that's the one) :  
  
I could be somewhere, some place,  
Where there's no one around me, to chain me,  
Into the horizon, towards the sun,  
I can be whom I choose, to be,  
  
You, see, I don't know who I am,  
Beneath all the layers, grandmother, puts on me,  
  
I just waaant to- be -free, 


	6. 6th entry

Wednesday, December 9th, girl's bathroom at school  
  
Oh my god! I take back all my wishes about finally meeting my secret admirer. Now that I know who he is, I really regret being all daydreamy about him. And the answer to the one million dollar question is: Billy (the guy who gets upset when there's corn in the chili)! As usual, I went to my locker to get my jacket after school thinking that nothing interesting could possibly happen. Boy, was I wrong. I found him there holding a bunch of daisies smiling at me. What was going on? I had just HAD to find out didn't I? :  
  
- Hey Mia!  
- Huh? Billy? Who are you waiting for?  
- Um, got any interesting mail lately?  
- Huh? What?  
- Well like you know...um...  
  
A little bell rung in my head and suddenly everything became clear.  
  
- Billy, you're my secret admirer?  
- Yee...yeaa.... Yeah.  
- Why didn't you tell me?  
- I'm embarrassed.  
- Well, then, um, Billy, you see... I don't like you in that way.  
  
I felt like such a witch when I saw his bashful grin fall at my words.  
  
- Of course I think of you as a friend, but I just can't see you in that way.   
  
In midst of all the disappointment, I just couldn't help but feel a little inward joy at my new found self-actualization.  
  
- I... I...I...  
- I'm sorry.  
  
* Clang *  
  
This just keeps getting better and better. Michael makes his debut in my failed attempt at love. He dropped his binder and I saw that he was standing there all throughout my conversation with Billy.   
  
- Michael? What are you doing over there?  
- Um... see you later.  
  
And he scampers off. Now, back to dealing with Billy's feelings.  
  
- You don't have to be sorry.  
- Are you ok?  
- Yeee...yeaa, yeah. I'm going to now. Bye.  
- Bye.  
  
So Billy was the culprit all along while I was secretly dreaming day and night about Michael. The weird thing is, why was Michael spying on us? Why would he care? I just don't get it! People around me are all getting weird:  
  
List of oddities in my life:  
  
1) I USED TO HAVE a secret admirer.  
2) Michael suddenly cares about my love life.  
3) Lily is treating me like dirt.  
4) My mom eloped with my algebra teacher (where are they anyways??????).  
5) It got somewhat interesting. 


	7. 7th entry

Note to all readers: this chapter is really sad. Just to warn you guys. Thanks for the support I've received thus far! If you don't understand something bout my story, feel free to post your questions on review.  
  
* Story starts here *  
  
Thursday, December 10th, Lily's place.  
  
Tears are falling out of my eyes as I write this. Pardon the soaked paper. At lunch today, I was trying for a whole hour to get Lily to talk to me. She just ignored all my attempts. What is wrong with her? What did I do to get her mad? It's not MY fault! Even if it was she should tell me so! I was just so fed up that I couldn't take it anymore. I caught up with her on the way to algebra and told her to meet me after school at Emerald Planet. We had to talk. Surprisingly, despite her hostility towards me, she accepted. So there we were, sipping our smoothies, but no one dared to talk so I took the plunge:  
  
- Lily, there's something obviously wrong. What is it? Why won't you talk to me anymore? Why are you basically treating me like dirt?  
  
- I'm sick of YOU Mia! You never have time for me anymore! Every single day after school you always have princess lessons. Every weekend, you have to have dinner with the governor or judge. I'm always there, consoling YOU when YOU have a problem! YOU are never there for me anymore! You don't have time anymore to listen to ME!  
  
- Lily! You know I have the ball that's in two weeks. You know that one day the future of Genovia will be in MY irresponsible hands! I don't want to country to fall during my reign, I don't want people to starve on the streets because I'M a bad queen! I have to start learning now.  
  
- I know all that, it's just that, sometimes I just want a friend Mia. I need someone to support me too.  
  
  
- Of course I'm here for you! And I will ALWAYS be! I   
promise you that after the ball, I will have much more time.  
  
- I don't want to sound selfish and obnoxious, I'm just not sure if I'm still such a big part of your life anymore. I'm feeling kind of left out, that's all.  
  
- You are my best friend Lily! You play a MAJOR role in my life! I know I make it seem like it's not so, but you are!  
  
- I'm sorry, I just, I don't know.  
  
- It's ok Lily, it's ok.  
  
- Well, do you have time today?  
  
- I'll make time.  
  
After we finished the smoothies that we dug out from under our pile of tissues. I called grand-mere and told her I was going to stay at Lily's house tonight. She was none too happy. She kept nagging me that I didn't learn how to curtsy to a general or accept flowers and gifts from married men. Today, I just didn't care. Lars was super cool and didn't shove me by force all the way back to the Plaza. When we got to her place, we flipped through the albums filled with our pictures and cried again. Michael came out from his cave to tell us to shut up, but when he saw us, I brought a box of tissues and sat with us. Wow! What a day huh?  
  
Count down to the non-demonial winter dance for which I still don't have a date:  
  
10 days. 


	8. 8th entry

Friday, December 11th, In the limo  
  
I had such a blast today ( well, before 3 pm anyways but that story will come later )! Everything was FINALLY back on course ( well, one thing at least) ! Lily's my best friend again! And G&T was... oh so memorable! How can I say this? One moment, deep breath. Michael kissed me! EEEEKKKK!!!!!!! Well, not willingly but, judge for yourself. While Shameeka and company were talking about the dance, Michael was tutoring me in algebra. Can you actually believe that Mr. Gianni left specific directions to the principal that my progress in algebra is to be closely monitored? Who knew you could do so much in between packing in preparation for your elope and actually boarding the plane for it? Oh well, that means more time with Michael at least! So he was explaining hypotenuse to me for the 5th time when I dropped my pencil in between our chairs. We both grabbed for it, and when we got up too fast, our lips brushed, unfortunately, accidentally. I don't care HOW our lips ended up touching each other! Point is, they did! Mmm, pure bliss. Whoa, back up. Is it just me or did I just sound like Lana talking? Wow, I must have been under a lot of stress lately for acting like a ditz. Oh well! I'm happy!!!!! Michael though, didn't seem overjoyed, he was actually really embarrassed, he flushed red and sat back down ramrod straight in his chair. He stuttered for the rest of the period and restrained from touching me again. Hey, I can't ask for too much right? At lunch, Michael sat with us since most of his computer club buddies were cutting school today in order to attend an anime convention on Roosevelt Island. Not that I minded of course, and he even end up sitting next to me! Am I lucky or what? Our conversation turned once again towards the dance:  
  
Ling Su: Mia, you still don't have a date?  
  
Me: Um, no.  
  
LS: Hey, I showed your picture to my cousin and he said he wouldn't mind taking you.  
  
* Cough cough *  
  
Me: What?   
  
LS: I have a date for you! You wanna go with him? He's quite hot you know.   
  
Me: NO!!!  
  
Whole table looks at me because of my sudden outburst of disdain. Except Michael. He was just staring at his plate looking like he was about to barf.  
  
Me: I mean, that's really nice about you, but I'm not desperate enough to go out of a blind date.  
  
LS: Suit yourself then.  
  
Michael: So who wants to see Lord of the Rings?  
  
Whole table looks at HIM because of HIS sudden outburst of excitement. What's with the sudden change of subject? He was looking sick one moment but radiating happiness the next. What's wrong with him?   
  
After school, Grand-Mere picked me up via the limo:  
  
- Good afternoon Grand-Mere.  
  
- My my, your manners have drastically improved since Wednesday I see. But I'm afraid I will still have to punish you for you irresponsible behavior yesterday. I cannot believe that you could simply run off yesterday without a word of my consent! What were you thinking Mia?  
  
- I realize now that I was totally immature and I won't do It ever again.   
  
- I'm afraid that your word is just no quite enough.  
  
- So....  
  
- So you will need something to make this lesson stick in your head. You are to spend your spring vacation in Genovia as well. I didn't originally plan so but you've forced this upon yourself. But it all works out quite well, we will be able to have further lessons then.  
  
- NOO!!! That is so not fair grandma! Just for spending the night at my best friend's house? I'm entitled to a private life too!  
  
- Yes you are but you must always have to good of Genovia at heart. You cannot act so childishly and expect that nothing will happen. I will no longer discuss this topic with you.  
  
What else could I say when she has dismissed me like that?  
  
- So where are we going now?  
  
- We are going to chez Givenchy. They had promised to have found an appropriate gown for your abnormal figure.  
  
Who is she calling abnormal????   
  
Countdown to the non-demonial winter dance:  
  
9 Days. 


	9. 9th entry

Note to readers: later I'm going to talk about how Martha Stewart got entitled by the queen of England. Of course this is not true in real life but it is in my little fantasy world. Enjoy!   
  
* Story starts here *  
  
  
Saturday, December 12th, bathroom of the Russian Tea Room  
  
How come it seems like I always have to scribble entries in a bathroom? Oh well, it's a convenient place I guess. I'm just here faking a stomachache so I won't have to socialize with Martha Stewart. I'm so serious! She's here sitting with Grand-Mere. I never knew she had so many connections. She lives in Europe all-year round! She's only in the U.S because she wants to torture me with princess lessons. So at Givenchy, they weren't lying after all. They did manage to find a dress. Remember my Linda the good witch costume or my icicle ensemble? Well, they are nothing compared to this, this, there's no word that exists that can describe it perfectly. It's wine red, the skirt's puffy, there aren't really sleeves, just wide bands hanging right below my shoulders and best of all, there's a light coating of teeny tiny sparkles all over it. It's absolutely stunning. My chest can't fill the bust so Grand-Mere had to buy me a Wonder Bra. But that's ok. I don't really mind, at least I get to wear such a pretty gown. Back to the Martha Stewart thing. Grand-Mere woke me up at 9 am today:  
  
- Amelia, open this door immediately.  
  
- Huh? Who's there?  
  
- Who do you think?  
  
Ding ding ding. Grandma again. How could I not guess? I was forced to get out of my super comfy bed to suffer from further emotional torture.  
  
- Oh, morning Grand-Mere.  
  
- Oh dear god what happened? Did a tornado hit the hotel last night?  
  
I guess she was referring to my hair.  
  
- It's like this every morning.  
  
- How could such short hair end up becoming so messy? We must get you a hair net.  
  
Like the ones that the cafeteria ladies use?  
  
- It's no big deal. I just have to comb it a little, that's all. What's on our schedule today?  
  
- We need an early start because I completely forgot about our dinner engagement tonight with Lady Stewart.  
  
- Lady Stewart? Who's that?  
  
- Martha Stewart if you insist.  
  
- MARTHA STEWART?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- I don't want to have lunch with her!  
  
- Why ever not? You haven't even met her yet. It's quite rude to judge someone based on first impressions.  
  
- I'm not very interested by someone who thinks egg carton ornaments are a good thing.  
  
- What you think does not matter. What matters is courtesy. Lady Stewart was entitled by Her Royal Highness the Queen of England herself. She is recognized as a member of British aristocracy. Since she is part of our social circle, we must show respect towards her. She invited us to dinner and because of her title, we must accept.   
  
- Can't you just say that I'm suffering from a severe head cold and I won't be able to leave my bed for weeks?  
  
- I will not lie Mia. Get dressed. We must get you a new dress for tonight's dinner.  
  
So we went to Oscar de la Renta to see what they had. What they had was a miniature replica of one of Grand-Mere's many similar outfits. It's a purple two-piece: there's a skirt that reaches just above my knees and matching suit-like top. Hate it. I never get to voice my opinions so I just decided to keep my comments to myself this time. It was way too early to get into a verbal one, two punch with Grand-Mere AGAIN. I had an early lunch with her at an upscale Japanese restaurant on Madison Avenue and since it was only 11:30 am by the time we finished, Grand-Mere suffered from dementia and granted me free time until 4 pm. Yay! Finally, I get to spend some time with my dad. It wasn't my first choice for spending a precious afternoon but I haven't seen him forever. Lars drove me back to the hotel and I went up to my dad's room. I was about to ring the doorbell but then I heard strange noises. Little muffled groans and heavy breathing. Whoa! Was my dad being robbed? It sounded like there were two people in there. I listened more closely and finally realized what was happening. Dad was having S-E-X!!!! No doubt with Beverly Bellerieve! How can you do THAT with just one testicle? I was so horrified, I ran back down to the lobby and on to the street. How come my parents keep doing this to me? First, my mom gets knocked up with my algebra teacher's love child and now, THIS! I find out that my dad's sexually active despite his, let's just say, impotence. Well, I certainly wasn't going to spend 4 hours in the hotel knowing that Beverly and my dad were doing, THAT. I found Lars hanging around the check in counter eyeing suspicious people. I asked him to drive me to Lily's house. I love my bodyguard. He did, no questions asked. When I got there, surprise surprise. Michael opened the door:  
  
- Hey Michael!   
  
- Mia, uh, um, hi.  
  
Why was he so nervous?  
  
- I have a few hours to blow and just wondered if Lily was home.  
  
- She, she went grocery shopping with mom. I think they'll be baa... back soon. You want to come in?  
  
- Sure, I'll wait then. What are you doing?  
  
- I'm just brainstorming for my social studies paper.  
  
- Need help?  
  
- Nnn, no, it's ok. You need something?  
  
- Naw, I'll raid the fridge myself. Want to join me?  
  
- Maybe after I finish.  
  
- I'll try my best to leave something for you.  
  
- Um, ok.  
  
This was beyond annoying. How come Michael's all nervous and tense around me lately? It's so not fun. I sat in the kitchen like a good little girl fighting the urge to look at Michael through the opening in his doorway. Lily came home like 10 minutes later:  
  
- Lily! Finally your back!  
  
- Mia? What are you doing here?  
  
- Grand-Mere pitied me and let me have a few hours to myself.  
  
- Cool! Where's Michael.   
  
- In his room.  
  
- Why? He needed to use the computer that's in the living room.  
  
- I don't know. He barricaded himself there since I came into the apartment.  
  
- Weird. Hey, I rented Hannibal. Want to blow some quality time with me?  
  
We spent the next 2 hours watching the movie and then working on Lily's collage she had to do for art class. Lars dutifully picked me up at 4 pm since I had to do my makeup and hair for the dinner. We arrived at the Russian Tea Room around 6pm and LADY MARTHA was already there. I swear, appetizer was one of the most boring half hours of my life. She and grandma just talked about flower arrangement and holiday decorations forever. I excused myself between the stuffed asparagus course and the endive salad one to sneak in here. Oh no, Grand-Mere has sent her personal assistant Bellene to look for me. Have to go now. 


	10. 10th entry

Sunday, December 13th, my room  
  
This morning, once again, I was violently awakened. One minute, I was dreaming about Michael and me, prancing through a wheat field on the back of a white horse... Sorry, I have corny dreams. Back to my previous story. I was curled up in my sheets (probably sucking my thumb) and BAM! Someone was suffocating me with a big squishy, fluffy unknown object! I tore it off my face and stared into its sapphire blue eyes. Fat Louie! I missed him so much! I thought dad brought him to a kennel while I was staying in the hotel! Then I noticed dad standing in the doorway:  
  
- Good morning Mia.  
  
- Dad!  
  
- I thought you would like your cat back.  
  
- Thank you so much!  
  
- Um, about yesterday. The concierge told me that he found a female juvenile delinquent yesterday lurking at my door and told me to be careful, of course, after assuring me that the hotel security system was VERY reliable. I figured that that was you.  
  
So wearing combat boots makes me a juvenile delinquent now????  
  
- Yeah, that was me.  
  
- Why didn't you come in?  
  
- I... I thought you were busy...  
  
- Did you hear some,  
  
- NO!! Um, I mean, I didn't hear anything. Nothing at all.  
  
- So then,  
  
- I MUST GET DRESSED NOW! Oh, um, I'm really hungry you see.  
  
- Well, fine then, your Grand-Mere and I will be waiting for you in the tearoom.  
  
- I'll be there in a sec.  
  
Talk about a close call! He was so trying to talk to me about his sex life! I really didn't need that before I had breakfast since I wouldn't have had anything to puke out.   
  
  
Later on Sunday  
  
After breakfast, Grand-Mere played some of the most beautiful music I've ever heard:  
  
- Mia, after careful consideration, I've decided to excuse you from further lessons with me from now until the ball.  
  
YESSSS!!!! I tried to disguise my joy by coughing up a storm.  
  
- * cough, cough * Why is that?  
  
- I think that you are respectful enough to present to the public, if you don't open your mouth of course, but we will mostly dance throughout the night so that will not be such a big problem. Your table manners are still hideous, but, that will be all right since we will dine in private beforehand.  
  
Gee, I must really be prepared. But who am I to complain? At least I'll be able to enjoy SOME part of the holiday season! I'm thinking about ditching the Christmas state of mind next year and celebrating winter solstice instead. Christmas has just gotten way too commercial.  
  
  
Even later on Sunday, a bench in Central Park  
  
After breakfast, I went up to my room to catch up on algebra but I found a little white envelope on the floor inside my room that distracted me for a while. Major understatement. I thought someone had slipped it under the door. That was weird. They don't let anything into my room before Lars has checked it for possible bombs. I opened it and found a found a ticket to a Broadway presentation for Beauty and the Beast on December 20th (the night of the dance). OH MY GOD!!!!! I instantly remembered that the only people who know that Beauty and the Beast was favorite show of all-time were:  
  
a) My dad, since he brings me to see every time he's in town.  
  
b) Lily, since she's my best friend and knows me better than I know myself.  
  
Or,  
  
c) MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ! Since I told him so when we played End of the World.  
  
  
I looked inside the envelope again but there was no note. I checked the front of the envelope but there was no address or name or ANYTHING! I'm seriously thinking about paying someone to check to fingerprints on the ticket and see who they belong too. First the notes from my not so secret admirer anymore, Billy, and now I get this! The room got too suffocating for me to think so I ran out to Central Park to stare at the pigeons. I still can't think straight, the air's too polluted in this part of Manhattan. Michael's the only logical person that could have sent me the ticket. Dad could have just given it to me at breakfast. Lily could just have given it to me tomorrow. IT JUST HAS TO BE HIM! HIM! Please let it be him. But if it isn't that who can he be? I've got to talk to Michael now.   
  
Countdown to the non-demonial winter dance:  
  
7 days.  
  
  
Countdown to Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, hopefully with Michael.  
  
Also 7 days. 


	11. 11th entry (really short teaser)

Monday, December 14th, the limo on the way to school  
  
When I woke up this morning, the birds were chattering, the sun was shining and flowers were in bloom (especially the roses). Even though it was winter and even though flowers can't survive in New York since everyone tramples over them during rush hour. Reason for my hallucination? L-O-V-E! I can't believe such a simple little four-lettered word could change my life like this. Even Lily noticed my dramatic change when I picked her up for school this morning:  
  
- What did you eat?  
  
- Huh?  
  
- This early in the morning, you are usually grumpy, sleepy, tired, annoyed or upset.   
  
- I am?  
  
- Yep. So what's the cause of change?  
  
- Life is beautiful.  
  
I decided to leave it like that. I'm not quite ready to tell Lily about... this just yet. I don't know how she'll react. Mad? Really mad? Rabid anger? Disappointed in me? I have to talk to him before making any stupid decisions. I've made enough of those in the past to learn my lesson (hint hint: the whole thing with Josh Richter, how could I have been so blind?). 


	12. 12 entry ( also a short teaser )

Monday, December 14th, world civ.  
  
Here's the story. Yesterday, after I saw the ticket that my new secret admirer had sent me, I fled to the park. After thinking long and hard about it, I figured that this mysterious person just HAS to be Michael Moscovitz. I was really confused and I just couldn't stand not knowing, so I decided to confront Michael about all this. It was Lars' day off so I had to ask my dad to lend me his chauffeur:  
  
- Dad, it's Lars' day off so I need someone to drive me to Lily's place.  
  
- I was hoping to spend some time with you today.  
  
Oh no. It's the puppy-dog approach. Must persist.  
  
- I'm sorry but I really don't have time now. But I'll be in Genovia for a whole week.  
  
- Very well then. You must be home for dinner though. Your Grand-Mere has been a bit upset about you lately. She doesn't approve of your lifestyle.  
  
Old news. Grand-Mere has NEVER approved of anything in my life.   
  
- I promise I'll be home tonight.  
  
Oh no, the teacher's giving me the evil eye again. I'll continue during algebra since G & T will be...let's just say I won't have time to write in G & T anymore. 


	13. 13th entry ( long teaser )

Later on Monday, Algebra  
  
Ok, the teacher is teaching at the moment so I have a few minutes to squeeze some more info in. So my dad's chauffeur, who by the way has super bad breath since he smokes and contributes to the destruction of the ozone layer, drove me to Lily's house. I was practically hyperventilating by then. I was so scared and nervous and anxious that I thought I was to going to break down right there and then. Just my luck, Michael just has to be coming home from one of his Columbia genome lectures:  
  
- Hey Mia. What are you doing here?  
  
- Listen, I really need to talk to you.   
  
Well, I certainly couldn't confront him on the street and risk being arrested for disturbing the peace by losing my cool and start crying and screaming, at the same time. I steered him to the grade school playground and flopped down on a swing. This was a good place to talk about any romantic feelings we have towards each other since this was actually the place where I first met Michael.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
Then, I already knew Lily for like 4 days since we were both in the same class and since she defended me when I first got sexually violated (well, my eyes were). We were playing in this playground and then a big 10-year-old guy came and wanted to take her away. I didn't know that this was her brother or that she was mad at him and refused to recognize him as so. She saw my fear and thought that playing abduction would be fun! Ha ha, I have never been more scared in my life, except for the time I woke up and saw Grand-Mere sans makeup, one word, eeewww. She pretended that she didn't know him and told me to run since the big bad boy was going to hurt us. I didn't have any reason not to believe her so I ran. I ran and then I ran some more. I practically died from heart stroke before I found out that it was all a joke. Michael was chasing both of us all around, perfectly playing his kidnapper role. Then Mrs. Moscovitz came to the rescue:  
  
- Kids!   
  
- Hey mom.  
  
- Hi mom.  
  
Huh? They both called her mom.  
  
- Oh hello Mia! Have you met Lily's brother Michael?  
  
- HE'S HER BROTHER????  
  
- Yes. Michael, come and say hi to Mia.  
  
That was the first time that he flashed me his grin. I fell in love. Well, as much love a 7 year old could be in.  
  
* Back to the present *  
  
Cute little story huh? Oops, bell's ringing. Got to go to G & T, I so can't wait! 


	14. 14th entry: the grand revelation, dun du...

Even later on Monday, in my room  
  
I sat on the swings and Michael gave me a few pushes before he sat down himself:  
  
- So what's up Mia?  
  
Oh god! How am I supposed to announce my love?  
  
- I got some mail today.  
  
How lame does that sound?  
  
- Some... interesting mail.  
  
- Oh?  
  
OH, no, he was getting bored! Well, he was staring at me with wide eyes so, ok, maybe he wasn't then.  
  
- I found a letter with no name on it.  
  
No reply. Huh.  
  
- Inside, there... wazaticketforbautythebeast.  
  
- What?  
  
- Inside the letter, there was a ticket for beauty and the beast...  
  
- I sent it.  
  
- YOU DID????  
  
- Yeah, I thought you might like to see it, with me.  
  
Oh wow!  
  
- Why didn't you just give it to me face-to-face?  
  
- I'm a bit shy.  
  
- For what?  
  
- Because I really like you.  
  
I'm going to faint, fainting. It's all happening too fast!  
  
- YOU DO??  
  
- Yeah, I do.  
  
Spoken like a true man. Oh wait, I made a sexist comment, spoken like a courageous person. Doesn't sound as romantic but I'm not giving up my beliefs because I'm in love now. How could I think about all this in the midst of, all that?  
  
- Well, guess what Michael?  
  
- Yeah?  
  
- I like you too.  
  
We grinned at each other and held hands while gently swinging back and forth on the swing. OH MY GOD HE REALLY LIKES MY TOO!!!! After, we got off and walked around the playground, still holding hands. I promised my dad to come home for dinner so I had to leave now. We walked back to the limo strangely not talking at all, we were too busy smiling and blushing. Before he handed me into the limo, he gave me a small light peck on the cheek. MY FIRST ROMANTIC KISS!!!!! I can't wait to tell Lily about all this! Oh wait, she lives with the object of my heart's desire. SHE'S HIS SISTER!!! What am I supposed to do? I can't tell her now! She will totally get mad at me! You just can't DO that to your best friend! You can't chase after their siblings of the opposite sex! It gets too awkward!   
  
  
  
Author's note:  
hope you guys enjoyed this grand revelation! Sorry, I ONLY posted 5 pages today, I still owe you guys a page... oh well, in case you guys didn't read my little note, prince William is going to make an appearance very soon! Anyone have any suggestions on his role in the story? Post them up on review and I'll put all your ideas into consideration. Happy new year everybody! Thanxs for all the support I've received! 


	15. 15th entry

Author's note:  
  
happy new year everybody! Thanxs for all the fantastic reviews I've got so far! They're keeping me going. New development, I decided that prince William will absolutely NOT compete for Mia's love, it might seem so at first, but he won't fall in love with here. Don't forget to review everyone! Here are the pages that I owed u guys. Sorry, didn't have time to edit it.ss  
  
  
Tuesday, December 15th, breakfast   
  
  
Here's the list of things that have happened to me in the recent past:  
  
1) I found out that I'm a real-life princess after being lied to during the whole course of my physical existence.  
  
2) I've undergone major exterior changes to help enhance my princess image (hair, makeup, clothes...). Not that any of them have helped much since I look more like someone who's failed miserably at ATTEMPTING to look like a princess.  
  
3) I've undergone major interior changes to prevent me from going cuckoo after enduring hours and hours of Grand-Mere's torture.  
  
4) I now have a step-dad whom just so happens to be my ex-algebra teacher at the same time. Remember the guy who cruelly kept me after school to twink (his word, not mine) out my shallow knowledge of linear equations? Who then infected my mother's womb with his son/daughter? Yep, that's the guy all right.  
  
5) My friendship with Lily has been tested over and over again. We overcame all the challenges and now are the best friends there ever was.  
  
6) I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!   
  
I personally like number 6 the best.  
  
  
Later on Tuesday, French  
  
When I picked Lily up for school this morning, Michael just so happens to be there with her. I neglected to mention to Lily that we are now dating so he couldn't sweep me up in a breathtaking kiss. We flashed a shy smile at each other when Lily ducked her head into the Limo. I could totally sense that Lily sensed that there was something up with us:  
  
- So why are you guys so awkwardly quiet?   
  
- It's a bit hot in here huh?  
  
I scurried to get the remote to open the sunroof even though it was the middle of December and the outside temperature was averaging in the 40s. I just hopped to buy some time bye causing a distraction.   
  
  
Still Tuesday, at night  
  
During G & T, I was having a wicked time cooing at Michael while he tried unsuccessfully at tutoring me in algebra. We gave up and just spent a few minutes gawking at each other. Lily was peering over at us and threw me a bewildered look, as if she has just discovered something. I wouldn't be surprised since me and Michael weren't exactly being very subtle. Then a hall monitor came to give the teacher a message, but she wasn't there so we had to tell him to go the teacher's lounge. She was so busted this time! It turned out that he the hall monitor was here to bring me to the main office because Grand-Mere was there waiting for me. Didn't she know that she was seriously disrupting my education? Not that G & T has ever been very educating, but I could have been in another totally informative class! But then, I probably would have been napping so I just closed my mouth and followed the hall monitor out the class. After giving Michael a heart stopping smile of course. So there was Grand-Mere, dressed head to toe in another purple Oscar de la Renta number. This was totally weird. Queer as she is, she had never taken me out of class without previous warning before. Well, it turns out that she was here to take me shopping for clothes, AGAIN! What is wrong with this woman? I have enough clothes to last me until the NEXT millennium. She just hinted that we will have a VERY special guess tonight. They just warned her this morning that he'll be arriving tonight. Whoever HE is. Grand-Mere just said that it was a surprise and told me to keep my wide mouth shut for a bit, she was feeling a bit dizzy after all the planning she has done in the last 3 hours. I really don't get it, why all this fuss for one person? I think Grand-Mere would have carried out her warnings and tell Lars to drug me if I didn't keep my wide mouth shut so I just munched on my bodyguard's M & Ms after begging him for ten minutes to give me some of his crunchies. It was totally out of character for her, since she prefers prim proper and reserved, but Grand-Mere got me a not so demure dress. It's a floor length body hugging forest green sparkly halter style one. My flat chest was totally put in emphasis and I felt totally naked since there was a slit running down almost the entire leg length of one side. I felt uncomfortable and slutty in it. I told Grand-Mere I so wasn't going to wear it. She just gave me an yeah-right look and wiped out her American Express. I don't know but I think she was purposely trying to get her guess to oogle me tonight. I guess Visa's out of style this season. Ooops, Grand-Mere's personal assistant Bellene is here to do my makeup. 


	16. 16th entry

Wednesday, December 16th, 6am, bathroom, Lily's place  
  
  
I have never, ever been more disappointed in my family before. The GUEST was late at dinner yesterday, so we had to wait an hour for him to show his face up. I was royally getting annoyed (corny ill-timed pun intended). Who does this person think he/she is? Making us go out of our way to make them happy but not even showing up on time? Someone was seriously asking for a good butt kicking. Then we get a call and Lars tells us that he has finally found the GUEST. Turns out that the GUEST refused to get out of the plane because he spotted a suspicious looking person lurking on the runway waving red flashlights at the sky. The flight attendant tried to calm him down by informing him that the guy's job was to guide the planes to a safe landing. The GUEST totally didn't believe her and DEMANDED that Grand-Mere's security personnel come and escort him off the plane. Little did he know that Grand-Mere's personnel consisted only of Lars' and his briefcase full of grenades and 9 millimeters in case of a surprise ambush. When he found out that he only had 1 bodyguard, he called the NYPD via his cell and told them to come protect him unless they wanted him to tell his father on them, whoever HIS father is. I totally wasn't going to like this spoiled brat. So after he told the police his identity and after they called their chief who called the mayor, who called the governor, who called the President himself to verify it, he finally got the SQUAD cars to come. It turned into this gigantic media frenzy. The mayor himself came to greet our GUEST. By this time, it was already 9 pm and we were all getting snappish. Lars practically shoved him into the hotel before the reporters could ask him any questions and before the girls could grab his booty. The GUEST turned out to be, dun dun dun da: his royal highness the Prince of Wales himself, or William for short. So that's who it was! I don't know why Grand-Mere was so secretive about him this morning. Just a prince, no big deal really, well, maybe except for the fact that he made me and Lily's list of the 10 hottest guys on this planet. And except for the fact that I could live off his smile for a week. Just because he has a great body and has hair that just makes you itch to touch, that doesn't make him so special right? Enough lies, I was getting weak-kneed after staring at him for only 15 seconds or so. If Michael ever reads this, my life would be so over. So after giving the Prince the good old genovian welcome, Grand-Mere introduced him to me and vice-versa. And he shook my hand too. Brrr, tingles all over. Grand-Mere successfully ruined my life a minute later by saying:  
  
-Mia, I didn't want to frighten you before, but I must tell you now, the Prince and you are engaged.  
  
Pardon me when I say, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?  
  
- WHAT????  
  
- The queen herself has proposed this arrangement to us and we just couldn't refuse. It seems such a wonderful match!  
  
I realized that William, my BELOVED FIANCEE, was still there.  
  
- I am not even going to talk to you about this, Grand-Mere, I am NOT going to marry him and you can just tell dad that I'm never ever going to become a princess if that means marrying against my will! I don't care anymore!  
  
I kept a bit of my pride and stormed out the room to go to my suit. Lars saw my tear-stained face and just followed me, no questions asked:  
  
- Following me Lars?  
  
- If you're going to go anywhere tonight, you'll need me to drive you there. Don't worry, I'll tell her highness that you just ran outside and I have no idea where you went.  
  
- I really need it, thanks.  
  
So I quickly ran to my room, stuffed a suitcase with school clothes, underwear and some jeans and t-shirts. The rest I could borrow from Lily. At least there's still a few people that I could always depend on. Lars drove me to her apartment and gave me a fresh pack of M & M crunchies. He figured that I needed them more than him. My bodyguard so deserved a raise, maybe I'll tell dad when I decide to talk to him again, in give or take 10 years or so. I took the elevator up and stood outside Lily's door. What was I supposed to say? Then Michael opened the door with a garbage bag in his hand:  
  
- Mia, what's wrong?  
  
I couldn't reply, I just crashed onto his chest and cried. Lily decided to come out too and saw me:  
  
- Mia, what's wrong?  
  
Great minds think alike huh?  
  
- Can I tell you guys tomorrow? I need a warm bed now.  
  
- Sure, our parents are gone for the rest of the week to a convention on child psychology in Delaware. Don't worry.  
  
I leaned on Michael's shoulder as they led me to Lily's room, thankfully she decided to best not comment on my new relationship with her brother just then. Michael lent me an old t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts to use as pajamas. His Ivory soap scent on them was very comforting. I changed then flopped down onto the bed without even brushing my teeth. I was almost asleep when Lily went to the bathroom. Michael came in while she was away and kissed the top of my head and said " Good night". I somehow knew that tomorrow wouldn't be as horrible, just because Michael is here. I was so incredibly tired, but I just couldn't sleep. I woke up at 4:30 and decided to give up trying. Lily was sleeping like a baby so I didn't want to disturb her. I don't know what I was thinking but I decided to see if Michael was up. When I got to his room, I figured it was a bad idea and turned back to Lily's room. Michael came out:  
  
- Still awake?  
  
- More like, can't sleep.  
  
- Sunrise is in half an hour. Want to join me on my balcony?  
  
It sounded so romantic so I just couldn't refuse. Michael spread out a beach towel on his balcony, got me my jacket and we just sat there for an hour, leaning on each other, freezing our butts off staring at the peach-pink sky. It was one of the best moments in my life. 


	17. 17th entry, corrected date

Thursday, December 17th, On the way to school, M13  
  
  
When Lily woke up this morning, she found me and Michael feeding and throwing Cheerios at each other so we couldn't hide our little secret anymore:  
  
- I knew something was up with you guys.  
  
- Well, you realized it before we did.  
  
Hey, she's taking it better than I though she would. I pictured her:  
  
a) Falling unconscious  
  
b) Crying and asking me how could I have done all this to her  
  
c) Expressing rabid anger and including me in an all-out cat fight.  
  
Well, I admit, maybe the last one was a bit far-fetched for her character.  
  
- So can you tell us what happened yesterday Mia?  
  
I still didn't feel like answering Lily's question, but I felt obligated to since they weir feeding me and giving me a roof over my head after all:  
  
- My grandma engaged me to Prince William.  
  
- WHAT?????  
  
That would be Michael's voice.  
  
- How did that happen?  
  
- She just said, "Mia, you are engaged". Then I ran away. I'm so confused! I don't know what to do anymore! I can't marry him!   
  
- Of course you can't!  
  
Another one of Michael's comments.  
  
- That's basically the whole story. Listen, can we finish this after school?  
  
They let the subject drop but I could still see confusion on their faces. Well, Michael looked more angry than confused though. 


	18. 18th entry, brand spanking new

Later on Thursday  
  
Going to school earlier was totally dumb. I SHOULD have known that Grand-Mere would have been waiting there for me. Maybe Michael's warm hand in mine clouded my mind or something. Imagine the shock I got when I saw her limo parked directly in front of the school. She must have been really intent on capturing me since she was breaking the law by parking on the right side of the street before 9 o'clock. It would have destroyed her image and everything, you know, after spending the night in custody. Michael sensed me tense up and pulled me closer to him. I was grateful for the comfort, but I didn't want him to get blown to smithereens with Lars' grenade launcher. I still haven't told Grand-Mere about my new boyfriend. If I did, I wouldn't be here today; she would have probably strangled me to death already. I gently pushed him away and told him to go inside with Lily. He gave me a hurt look and didn't budge:  
  
- Mia, I can't leave you alone.  
  
- I don't think she'll kill me in public. Don't worry, I'll be ok.  
  
- Can you call me then? Just to let me know how things go with...  
  
- I promise.  
  
He glimpsed at me once more before he left. This was going to be exiting. I so knew that my life was over. Hey, this is the second time that I've run away from home after all:  
  
- Yeah Grand-Mere?  
  
- Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, what WERE you thinking?  
  
  
- Before you start screeching at me, I'll let you know one thing: I am not going to marry against my will and that is final.  
  
  
Good little princess Mia was so gone now. Forget about me being polite with people who still believed in monarchy.  
  
- Can you not understand that you have responsibilities towards your country?  
  
- I do acknowledge my responsibilities! I just don't get why I absolutely have to marry Prince William! This marriage clearly won't benefit his country! Why would England want to have liaisons with Genovia? What do we have that they don't? If they wanted to make a good match, he can marry someone from the Swiss royal family, since their truffles are worth much more than our puny olives!  
  
I was fuming by then. Michael has really rubbed off on me. I've never made connections so fast before. But that last part was 100% me. I couldn't imagine Michael saying something so dumb. At least I got my point across though.  
  
- We'll talk about this tonight.  
  
I think she was about to blow up, her face was red from anger. I can almost predict that she'll make my dad talk to me instead; I don't think she'll live through another argument with me. I've already decided that I will become queen and rule, but I'm not ready to sacrifice my life-long happiness for my people just yet. 


	19. 19th entry

Even later on Thursday, back at the plaza  
  
I was right after all. Grand-Mere did make my dad talk to me. So when I finally got to class, Lily and Michael practically put me through an interrogation. Lily went into a full-frontal psychoanalyst mode and analyzed my life:  
  
- Mia, I think that you should call social services.  
  
Huh?  
  
- I think you're exaggerating a bit much sis.  
  
- Well, do YOU care about Mia? Look at what her so-called family is putting her through! I'm surprised that she has gone this far without going crazy yet.  
  
- I don't think they realize that they are torturing Mia and ruining her life; I just think they have cliché thoughts that include arranged marriages.   
  
- Not to mention monarchy! They're only ordering her to marry William because they need blue-blooded heirs to the throne! What Genovia needs is a political revolution!  
  
- I don't believe it's exactly that serious. Mia, you just need to talk to your family and explain yourself.   
  
- Shut up!  
  
I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand them fighting over me and trying to dictate me, just like Grand-Mere. I'm hurt that Lily and Michael don't understand. All they're doing is making me even more confused! They aren't helping my situation by discussing my problems from a third party point of view. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of G & T. Lucky for me, there were only 10 minutes left of 1st period. I couldn't face Michael or Lily anymore. Too bad for privacy, since I heard footsteps running towards me:  
  
- Mia! Wait!  
  
- Michael, if you're here to make another stupid suggestion, save it ok?  
  
- I just... I just want to be here for you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you even more upset.  
  
- I know you guy's care, but... can you just lend me your shoulder? It's more than enough for me.  
  
- Yeah.  
  
And he held me right there in the middle of the hall until the bell rang. I felt so safe, for a moment a believed that everything would be all right, no matter what happens. We reluctantly broke apart and went to the next class. During lunch, some wonderful news was awaiting me. Me, Lily and Michael sat down at the cafeteria table and Shameeka blurted it out:  
  
- Oh my god Mia! Why didn't you tell us?  
  
- Tell you what?  
  
- About your engagement to the cutest guy on earth!  
  
Then she put the New York Post of the table and opened it to the article. In bold black letters were: " New York's own royal ready to marry Prince William by the end of next year". OH MY GOD INDEED! Grand-Mere! How could she do this? And what the heck was she thinking? By the end of next year? I'll be only 16! And that's only IF I decide to marry! Tina helped things out by saying:  
  
- Aren't you just so excited Mia? Imagine! This is like a fairy-tale come true!  
  
- No, it's not.  
  
I knew I sounded really mean, but I was so upset that I didn't care. I was in a daze for the last 3 periods. I couldn't concentrate at all. I needed to be alone so I didn't wait for Michael and Lily. When I went outside, I found the limo waiting for me again. This time, it was dad:  
  
- Hello Mia.  
  
- Dad, cut to the chase will you?  
  
- Okay, then let's talk about your engagement.  
  
- There's nothing to say.  
  
- It might sound completely idiotic to you, but we are arranging your marriage simply because we love you.  
  
Yeah, right! I didn't want Lana spreading all this around school tomorrow so I got into the limo.  
  
- How can you love me by hurting me like this?  
  
- When you become queen, the faith and future of a million people will lie on your shoulders. I, we, simply want you to have a competent husband that will be able to assist you. I know this is really unfair to you, I would never have wanted you to live such a life, but I cannot control it. I am deeply sorry.  
  
- I'm not sure if I would be able to rule now, but I will try to learn. I don't exactly need HIM to help me.  
  
- Can we at least make a compromise then? Will you at least try and get to know him?  
  
- Dad, I already have a boyfriend.  
  
- And WHEN were you planning to tell me this?  
  
I wasn't talking to dad the king anymore. This was dad the maniac father who would kick any guy's butt who dares ask his little girl out.  
  
- Um, you won't kill him right?   
  
- Of course not.  
  
I hardly believed him.  
  
- You've met him before, Michael Moscovitz.  
  
- Your friend's brother?  
  
- Yeah.  
  
- The one that you're going to see Beauty and the Beast with on Sunday?  
  
- How did you know?  
  
Was he spying on me????  
  
- I wouldn't have known if you've had taken your ticket with you when you ran away from home.  
  
Must have slipped my mind in midst of my emotional trauma.  
  
- Would you mind if William accompanied you?  
  
- YES!!!  
  
- I just thought that this might be a good chance for you to get to know him.  
  
- Dad, don't push it that far. Let's start slow ok? How long is he going to be here anyways?  
  
- He's taking his gap year here.  
  
So one of my many problem is half solved. Here's another one to boggle your minds: how do I tell Michael? I couldn't deal with so much at a time so I just decided to tell him tomorrow. When I got back to the plaza, dad immediately brought me to Grand-Mere's suit:  
  
- Dad, do we really have to do this now? I have to do homework and stuff you know.  
  
Homework was good for something after all!  
  
- Let's solve this right away, the sooner the better. She is practically enraged.  
  
Be brave, be very brave. I went inside and was instantly knocked over by a rush of screaming:  
  
- Mia! How dare you do that to us all?  
  
I noticed William standing in the background at the same moment that Grand-Mere realized the same thing. She decided to cool off and not scare the prince away.  
  
- Um, I am awfully happy to see you Mia, we were all quite worried about you.  
  
I just knew that she would have loved to slap me a few times.  
  
- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me.  
  
- You seem very tired. Would you like me to walk you back to your room Mia?  
  
- Um, yeah, sure, thanks.  
  
Prince charming to the rescue. He led me out and I was so grateful.  
  
- Thanks for saving me back there.  
  
And he laughed.  
  
- Your Grand-Mere has quite a temper doesn't she?  
  
- To say the least, yeah.  
  
- I have never met such a tempered woman before. I constantly had to pay attention to every single word that was coming out of my mouth! I didn't want to get on her dark side. I feel quite sorry for you.  
  
I didn't exactly like my Grand-Mere that much, but he practically made her seem evil.   
  
- She's not that bad once you get to know her.  
  
He decided not to reply to it and just smirked. This version of William was so different from the ones that I saw in People magazine. Those looked nice and friendly. This one's cold and... not evil, but, yeah, he does look a bit evil. I was relived when I went into my room. I really didn't want to see him anymore. 


	20. 20th chapter!!!!!!

Friday, December 18th, French  
  
  
This morning, I got another chance to see William's absolutely charming personality. We were having breakfast with Grand-Mere and dad, he just kept mesmerizing them by being the idea of a perfect prince. He said the right things at the right moments and didn't put his elbows on the table, a skill that I haven't mastered yet. The thing was, he looked genuinely happy and it seemed all that he said was true, but I just got this weird feeling. I can't feel comfortable around him. He irks me somehow but I can't explain why. Female intuition maybe? This guy simply bugs me. Dad, acting out his new role as matchmaker, asked William if he would please be kind enough and escort me school. If he was supposed to protect me, why was Lars still on dad's payroll then? I tried convincing him that that was a stupid idea but William already accepted. I really didn't want him there because I still had to talk to Michael and Lily, I didn't really want my maybe-future-husband to meet my current boyfriend. I didn't have a choice so I had to let William get in the limo. This was practically a playback of my date with Josh Richter. We had nothing to say to each other and he looked bored and annoyed. Well, gotta say that he asked for it. When Lily and Michael saw him, they had identical looks of astonishment on their faces. The one with the mouth in an "O" and every muscle frozen in place. This was gonna be a long, long day. After a few rushed greetings, silence fell in the limo again. I wanted to blurt everything out so I wouldn't go crazy from all this pent-up emotion, but I couldn't really do that with William right THERE in front of me. When the limo pulled away from school, Michael was the first one to react:  
  
- You're going to marry him after all?  
  
He looked so hurt and sad, I wished that I could have said no.  
  
- I don't know.  
  
- YOU DON'T KNOW?  
  
- No! This is really complicated.  
  
- How complicated can it be? Either you like HIM, or you like me!  
  
Then he stormed away and left me there with Lily:  
  
- I think you need a major venting session with your best friend.  
  
- Where to start? First I learn that I'm a future queen, now, I might get married to a prince that I don't even like.  
  
- Didn't you talk to your family about your unwillingness to marry against your will?  
  
- Yeah, I did. The things that my dad told me were so true, I couldn't insist that I didn't want to marry him.  
  
- So you like William?  
  
- NO!!!  
  
- But you might marry him?  
  
- It's not up to me to decide.  
  
So I continued confessing everything to Lily during gym and I felt amazingly better. I finally got her to see this whole thing from my point of view. Not that it mattered really. I just needed to vent it all out. I decided to hunt Michael down after school and tell him that, no matter what, I loved him. I just hope that that will be enough, since I can't promise him much more. 


	21. Character Dialogue Code List (not part o...

Hello everybody! I just read charmed girl's review,  
and I have to agree with her.   
I do realize that my dialogue is pretty confusing.  
Sometimes I can't even figure out who's talking.  
So I decided to change the dialogue format.   
Here's the chart of symbols that I'll use in future chapters:  
  
  
Mia : Me  
  
  
Lily : Lil  
  
  
Michael : MM  
  
  
Grand-Mere : GM  
  
  
Mia's dad (here's the hardest one to remember): Dad  
  
  
William : Will  
  
  
Shameeka : Shame (no insult intended)  
  
  
Boris : Bore (ditto)  
  
  
Tina : Tin  
  
  
Lars : Lars (not worth changing)  
  
  
Mr. Gianni : Gian  
  
  
Mia's mom : Mom  
  
  
Lana: Lane  
  
Ethan : ET  
  
  
Bellene: Bell   
  
Beverly: Bev  
  
As new characters appear, I'll update this list.   
The new format is:  
Name(code) : dialogue.  
Actually, this is the one that I used in my first chapter.  
I hope this will clear things up a bit. 


	22. 21st chapter

Author's note: hey!! So sorry, this took me awhile to think of. I have to make one thing clear, in my version of the story, Kenny never liked Mia and they never went out with each other. Her love life is already complicated enough with the Kenny factor. Oh, don't forget to have tissues at hand when you read this chapter. Very sad. Oh, just to remind you guys, read the previous "chapter", character dialogue symbols. Also, I'm doing a little poll, I read over a few chapters and realized that most of them have been sad. I'll lighten things up after this one. What do u guys want me to write? More serious topics, or just fun non-sad ones?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on Friday, my room  
  
So many thoughts were swimming through mind today. I really didn't want to watch any more public displays of affection from inside my small social circle (they remind me of my screwed up love life). I decided to skip the Friday mystery surprise meat casserole and grab some wontons at Ho's deli instead. Now that it's off Lily's blacklist of racist commercial outlets, I'm officially allowed to give them some business again. Most of all, I just wanted to ignore the world for an hour. I was still thinking of ways to approach Michael. I didn't even know what to do, how could I tell him what I want? On one side, I'm the future monarch of Genovia who owes her country countless debts simply because she's born of their king, on the other side, I'm just a regular teenage girl who wants to be totally normal. I'm so sick and tired of hearing about responsibilities! I just want to live for myself once in a while. Maybe I am a conceited person after all. Then, I heard " I knew I loved you before I met you" by Savage Garden blasting out of Urban Outfitters. I started crying right in the middle of Chamber Street. I loved Michael. I've loved him practically all my life. That's why I couldn't stand hurting him anymore. He doesn't deserve to be my flavor of the day. I can't see him when I can but be forced into dates with William at the same time. I have to let him go, at least until I can permanently change my family's view about arranged marriages. I realized that I couldn't run away from home all the time. I need to solve the problem once and for all before I can't control it anymore. Imagine, a big part of my life became clear just from listening to a song. After school, I decided to hide in the bathroom until Michael's computer club meeting was over. While I was waiting, fresh tears escaped. I couldn't believe that I was about to break up with Michael after waiting my whole life for him, but I couldn't be selfish anymore. I kept telling myself that it was a good thing, I would have less to worry about and Michael would be happy again. I was really joking with myself, it just plain sucked big time. At 5:30, I went out and saw him coming out of the computer lab, thankfully, alone. We didn't need an audience.   
  
Me: Michael.  
  
MM: Oh, hey Mia.  
  
He was pretending to be cold towards me, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
Me: We need to talk.  
  
MM: Didn't we already do this before?  
  
Me: Yeah, but... Listen, let's go to the park ok?  
  
MM: I have a lot of things to do today.  
  
I was so blind; we were practically broken up already.  
  
Me: I'll just say it here then. I think we should break up.  
  
MM: Fine.  
  
Me: Don't you even want to discuss why?  
  
MM: What's the point? You've already decided everything. My opinion is useless.  
  
Me: You really don't want to know the reasons for my decision?  
  
MM: Because you'll be Queen someday? That I won't be a compatible king? That your family doesn't like me?   
  
Me: Yes, no, well... I promise I'll fix everything. Can you wait for me?  
  
MM: Maybe this was wrong from the start. We shouldn't have even started in the first place.  
  
Me: Michael, that's not true! I love you and I think you feel the same way about me too. I will break off the engagement. It's just not the time. My family refuses to think otherwise and no matter what I say can change their minds right now!  
  
MM: I'm going crazy Mia. During the day, I analyze our relationship and I cry at night because I'm so frustrated that we can't simply be together. Whenever I am with you, I get mad at myself because I can clearly see that you have to support the world on your shoulders but I can't do anything to help you. You need someone who can support you and understand what you're going through. I guess I can't be that person after all.  
  
Me: So this is the end?  
  
MM: I don't think there's any other way.  
  
Tears were streaming down our cheeks by then. He ran away and I was left there weeping alone. So it's all official now. The WE is finished. All that's left is myself. 


	23. 22nd chapter

Author's note: hey! I know most of you would probably want to kill me for breaking up Mia and Michael, but I'll make it up to you guys in the future. For those who forgot, Bellene is Grand-Mere's personal assistant, like the blond woman in the movie version.  
  
  
  
  
Saturday, December 19th, 8am, my room  
  
  
Welcome to the first day of the winter holidays. Ah. I used to look forward to it so much just a year ago. Now, I'm not sure if I can give my mind so much thinking freedom for so long without going crazy. When I finally stumbled home from school yesterday, a little family reunion was waiting for me in Grand-Mere's suit:  
  
Me: Hey everyone.  
  
I couldn't muster a bit of enthusiasm if my life depended on it.  
  
Will: Good afternoon Mia.  
  
How very formal of him. Sickening really.   
  
GM: So where were you today Mia?  
  
Annoyance was leaking out of her in waves.  
  
Me: Sorry, I just lost track of time.  
  
GM: See that it doesn't happen again. And Mia, our flight leaves tomorrow.  
  
Me: Flight? What flight?  
  
GM: To Genovia of course!  
  
Oh, THAT flight. An hour ago, I would have protested and handcuffed myself to the stair railing. I wouldn't have missed seeing Beauty and the Beast with Michael for anything. But now, I was happy to get a break from New York even if I have to do a few hundred curtsies a night and eat finger foodies with heads of states.  
  
Dad: Bellene was nice enough to pack your valise for you. Do remember to check if you have everything though.  
  
Me: Yeah, whatever.   
  
Darts were flying out of Grand-Mere's eyes.   
  
Me: Listen, I'm really tired, can I please go back to my room now?  
  
Dad: Well, William was hoping to ask you to go on a carriage ride through central park with him.  
  
Will: It would be quite fun don't you think?  
  
At least he didn't say "jolly".  
  
Me: But, I, um... can't I, but...  
  
Dad: Nonsense! You two go now but we expect you to be here for dinner at 7:30.  
  
Joy! An hour and a half with the ice prince. Aren't dads supposed to protect you from evil creatures and not throw you to them? Maybe he's not exactly evil but that's not a good reason. I was about to pretend to be sick by clutching my stomach but then William practically lifted me from my chair and dragged me by the elbow to the door.  
  
Will: Thank god for the break. I was about to go insane from all the small talk back there. They just kept on asking me about what I wanted to do in the future, what university I was going to attend, what subject I was going to study and all that load of crap.   
  
Me: They're just worried about you, that's all.  
  
Will: Ha! Worried about me you say? I'm not quite sure about that.  
  
I decided to shut up and follow him to the park. I didn't need another round of arguments. We plowed through the yucky slush and got to the horses. I really didn't want to ride, I was totally against animal abuse like this.  
  
Me: William, can we do something else instead? I really don't want a horse carriage ride.  
  
Will: Don't play hard to get, all girls like romantic junk like this.  
  
Me: Well, I DON'T!  
  
He whipped out a small silver canteen, like the ones in old Western movies and took a swig out of it. You don't have to be very bright to know what was inside. How could he pollute his body with all those toxins? Which leads me to the category of unanswerable questions like:   
  
1) Why do people smoke?  
  
2) Why do people do drugs?  
  
3) Why do people hurt each other?  
  
Aren't we supposed to learn from past mistakes and not add to them? Some people just don't evolve over the years.  
  
Will: How bout I just meet you in front of the Plaza in an hour? We would both be happier with that arrangement.  
  
Me: Fine with me.  
  
As a personal insult, he jumped on a carriage and rode away. Now that the distraction's gone, I'm left with my thoughts again. So I leave tomorrow, I can't possible go to the play. But then, what if Michael shows and I'm not there? That would be the final nail in the coffin. I'm hallucinating I guess, he can't just go on a date with his ex-girlfriend just two days after the breakup. At least I have a good excuse for not going, just in case. But if we broke up, I don't need to explain anything to him. This is too complicated. Where did I put my Mars bar? 


	24. 23rd chapter

Later on Saturday, aboard a plane to Never Ever Land  
  
  
So my cat's at Shameeka's, my luggage is stored, my butt is seated and I'm ready to take off. As soon as I can get this upside-down feeling from my stomach. Even though I always fly to Genovia every summer, I still can't get over my panic. Can you keep a secret? I'm freaking scared of heights!!! I'm so not kidding. My knees are shaking and I'm clamping down on my tongue so hard that it's about to burst and bleed. Maybe then they'll bring me to the hospital and we wouldn't have to go to Genovia after all! But it wasn't worth it; I still haven't used my tongue for the most scared teen romance activity yet. I've been hoping that Michael would initialize me into it, but we never got a chance and BAM! I don't think we'll ever have one either. A fresh round of tears was about to stream down my face and mock me in front of the other 6 passengers here, pilot and hostess excluded. Grand-Mere managed to pull some strings over at British Airways so now we have a deluxe style Concorde 216 all to ourselves. I should be enjoying the luxury but that's kinda hard when you have the world's most snappish Grandma sitting right in front of you and future masochist King William the fourth on your right. As I previously mentioned that there were SIX other people with me on this plane, Lars was stationed on an Italian leather upholstered couch near the door, just in case a skydiver decides to drop in and say "hi". I highly doubt it but who knows. Dad was snuggling near the bar with Beverly Bellerieve and Bellene was being dictated around by Grand-Mere, as usual. They should have cancelled the "Brady Bunch" and air the "The Royal Isolated Bunch" instead. Here's a good storyline: father of future queen squeezing the "buns" of a woman who is NOT the present queen while his daughter of the would-be queen sitting very close by, fiancée of this future queen plotting an infuriating move that would annoy this future queen, grandmother of this future queen getting drunk because she is trying to ignore the fact that her son is flirting with someone while she is present, assistant of this future's queen's grandmother running to the bathroom and back 3 times because this future queen's grandmother insists that she check if the soap is indeed Wilner scented, if the toilet paper does have roses printed on it and if the faucet is truly pure silver, all this while the dog's barking in the background. Did I mention that it all takes place on a plane? If a show like that does exist, you would all know how I feel now. I am in need of some aspirins. 


	25. 24th chapter

Sunday, December 20th, my room in the castle in Never Ever land  
  
As usual, when we got off the plane last night, we were surrounded by Armani suited men and Gucci pumped women each firing out questions at the rate of 1.5 per second. Camera lights were flashing and blasting fireworks were welcoming us home. So what else is new? I started doing my royal duty and waved to all the little people, but I didn't notice that my blouse was a bit tight. I raised my arm for another round of enthusiastic hellos and R-I-I-P-P, my armpit hair was exposed for the whole wide world to see. Grand-Mere and company were pushed aside and all the attention was focused on that part of my body. Talk about humiliation! Lars was the first to snap out of the shock and covered me with his furry overcoat. My face was burning red. I wanted so bad to get Lars to give me his Swiss Army knife so I could dig a hole for me to hide in. I swear, those little contraptions have everything. Dad threw his arm around me and we hightailed it to the getaway car. Why did I have to inherit the klutz gene? William, Grand-Mere and Bellene piled in after us. Beverly was still out there looking for the shoe she lost when the reporters trampled over her to get a picture of me. Bellene was the only one comforting me by saying that she'll send letters to the press warning them (blackmailing them) not to print the pictures and no one will know about this. I totally didn't believe her, look what happened to Pamela Anderson and... Lee? What's his name, whatever. Everyone else was busy feeling ashamed and embarrassed to be either related or associated with me in any way. Lars braved the crowd and went out to rescue Beverly. Ah, the perfect end to the perfect day.  
  
  
Later on Sunday  
  
People have no respect for privacy here. There I was, writing in my journal imagining that I was all alone then BAM! My five or so ladies in waitings burst into the room carrying brushes, hairdryers, makeup, clothes, heels and I even think I saw someone carrying a hot plate for god knows what reason. They spared a second to curtsy and say good morning:  
  
Women: How was your rest last night your highness?  
  
Me: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE???  
  
Women: Her majesty asked us to come here and prepare you for breakfast.  
  
That was the end of our chitchat. They pulled me out of bed and everyone was working different parts of my body all at once. My hair was being tugged and violently combed, someone else yanked my hand towards her and started filing them, and someone even had the courage to yank off my slipper and gave me a pedicure. One and a half hours, after makeup, hair and clothes later, I was ready to sweep some poor sucker off his feet. I wished Michael could have been here to see me, but he wasn't. He was in New York, maybe tearing up his ticket, or getting ready to go out with it. I hoped it was the first action; I couldn't live with myself if it was the second. Pushing him out of my thoughts for now at least, I tamed my nervousness and went down to eat. Hunger does that to you. It can give you the flare of courage you need at desperate times to do just about anything to feed it. Like in a really bad dream, everyone was already at the dining table watching me waltz down the spiral staircase. The graceful act didn't quite work out. I tripped over the hem of my dress and went flying down the last 15 steps. It's destiny, these things just keep on happening to me, myself and I. Everyone was staring at me with a mixture of concern and disgust. I'm starting to think that Bellene was the one who was biologically related to me since my so-called FAMILY didn't even offer me a hand. She pulled me up and brushed the dirt from the back of my dress.   
  
GM: Well, good morning Mia.  
  
Me: Goo...good morning.  
  
Dad: Are you all right?  
  
Me: Yee...yeah, just great.  
  
Dad: Very well then, come join us for breakfast.  
  
How could I humiliate myself like that? Heck, I was ashamed of myself. Maybe I should just change my name to Trudy and hitchhike back to America. It would have spared everyone all the trouble I was going to put them through. I didn't create any more incidents through the meal, unless you counted the time when I started eating my pineapple with my fingers and everybody turned to stare at me. I quickly picked up my fork and THAT was ignored afterwards. No biggie. 


	26. 25th entry

Monday, December 21st, one of Grand-mere's rooms  
  
Last night was the first social gathering of the many other small functions that will lead up to the grand finale on Christmas night. The worst part of the evening was, NO! I didn't make a fool out of myself again! The worst part of the evening was having to dance the night away with my beloved ice prince. In public, he was charming, sweet and even a little shy in front of the cameras. In private... He was arrogant, snobbish and just so mean!!! I don't mean to complement myself, but I don't think I'm THAT ugly. It wouldn't hurt for him to look at me while I attempt to make small talk. NOT that I want his romantic interest, pardon me while I hurl, but at least I'm trying! Maybe if we become good friends, I could convince him to break off the marriage. When Earl Colven's son came to chat though, William totally transformed. And he even cracked a joke! A lame, corny one, yes, but that's a start. Then I sensed this weird vibe. I figured that William and Ethan were good friends since they were talking up a storm, but they seemed... nah. Never mind, the perfume is messing with my brain again. William and Ethan couldn't possibly be... no, they couldn't.  
  
  
Later on Monday  
  
I got another wonderful surprise today. Dad must have really been feeling guilty for not taking care of me much during my entire short life or something because he decided out of the blue that he wanted to spend some quality time with his daughter. He took me to the Genovian indoor zoo. Ha. Yeah. I so mean it. Worst of all, HE TOOK BEVERLY TOO! So this was kind of like an introduction to your stepmother thing. Not that I resent her from hogging my dad and all, but that woman just irks me. She has "gold digger" plastered over her perfectly powdered forehead. I really hope dad looks out for himself; he would go cuckoo if this marriage doesn't work out. We checked out the animals and I gotta admit, it was a pretty fun day. Then dad ruined it by offering to get me a pony ride. He totally didn't respect my animal rights views. I quickly said no but the damages have already been done. You can't really know Mia without knowing that aspect of me. It might have been an innocent offer but it made me realize how far apart we really are. No that we were ever close; I just kinda missed having a dad. Oh well, what matters most is the present. The past is gone and we can't change it no matter what. 


	27. 26th entry,

Tuesday, December 22nd, 3 days till Xmas  
  
Grand-Mere got sick of shaking her booty in front of a 100 people after doing that for three straight nights so she ordered an ice skating party, one of her better ideas. I totally enjoyed being allowed to wear pants and not some other flimsy little black Donna Karan number. The reporters had their work cut out for them tonight. Imagine tomorrow's headline: " Exposed, Genovian royals on their BUTTS!" But just for one night, I wasn't scared of utter humiliation. For the first time in like, two weeks, I could just let loose and have some fun. Everyone else was enjoying the night too. Dad was leading Beverly around the rink since she didn't know how to skate, I couldn't help but grin when she fell though. She totally deserved it. Bellene was pushing Grand-Mere across the ice because she had brittle bones, Grand-Mere, not Bellene. And even Lars was having fun. I spotted him flirting with a hot middle-aged kitchen maid. Love was in the air. Then I saw William huddling in his ankle-length leather trench coat all alone on a bench at the side of the rink. I guess I pitied him because I took a stupid move:  
  
Me: Hey Will!  
  
Will: Will?  
  
Me: William, whatever. What are you doing here?  
  
Will: Enjoying the sensation freezing wind slapping my face.  
  
Me: Oh, having fun?  
  
This guy takes things way too seriously. He flashed me an evil glare.  
  
Me: Ah, never mind. Why aren't you skating?  
Will: I don't feel up to it.  
  
Me: Come on! Everyone else is rubbing their behinds on the ice.  
  
I was really getting tired of this little game. Maybe I should just give up.  
  
Me: Do you really want to be all alone?  
  
Will: Fine! Stop pestering me and I will skate.  
  
Me: Was it really that hard?  
  
Now I really regret pushing him. I should have taken grand-mere's advice and shut up once in a while. It took him forever to lace up his skates but we finally made it to the ice. He took a step onto it and a moment later, he was sprawled at my feet, not an act of adoration I suppose.  
  
Me: Don't you know how to skate?  
  
Will: If I did, I wouldn't have fallen so fast.  
  
Me: Get up and I'll teach you.  
  
Using all the power in my funny bone, I managed to heave him up. Now, how was I supposed to teach an almost grown man how to skate? Light, airy, 80-pounded kids I could handle. Heavy, tall, 150-pounded man I couldn't. I tried a few creative ways of holding him up, like letting him hold on to my waist, skating backwards while holding his hands, pushing him from behind but I always ended up beneath him as he fell. Not as easy as I guessed it would be. After another half hour of inch-by-inch crawling and many tumbles later, he could skate. Not well, but at least he could hold himself up. He took a few careful steps, turned around and showed his appreciation:  
  
Will: Thank you for sacrificing yourself like that.  
  
Me: Naw, it's ok.  
  
I could feel the bud of friendship slowly starting to grow and couldn't help smiling warmly at him. He wasn't so evil after all. Then Ethan came and stole him. He didn't even bother to say hi, he just shoved William away. I didn't expect him to cling to my side or anything, but we were beginning to have fun. As they skated away, Ethan glimpsed back at me and threw me a snarl. What was his problem? 


	28. 27th entry

Wednesday, December 23rd, 2 days till Xmas  
  
I had another encounter with the Ethan kind today. I was quietly minding my own business in the library. Actually, I was checking my e-mail, secretly hoping that Michael sent me a letter. Oh well, I couldn't expect him to forgive me for breaking his heart so fast. Instead, I got one from Lily with the usual how are yous and I'm doing wells. I guess she found out about me and her brother, because she wasn't usually his distant. And then the all-mighty Ethan decided that his presence was much needed:  
  
ET: Why good afternoon princess Mia. How do you fare on this wonderful sun-filled day?  
  
Sarcasm was leaking out of his words. He finds new ways to irk me every time. Just look at his evil smile, bbrrr.  
  
Me: Um, good? You?  
  
ET: I'm doing VERY well thank you.  
  
What was his problem?   
  
Me: Yes?  
  
ET: Yes...  
  
Me: Do you need me or something?  
  
ET: No, of course not. I merely came to see if you've rested well after all that physical activity yesterday.   
  
Me: Thanks...I'm fine.  
  
Et: And it was awfully kind of you to teach William how to skate.  
Me: It was my pleasure. We had a lot of fun.  
  
At the mention of WE and FUN, he dropped his smile and glared at me head-on.  
  
ET: I didn't think you would be so very gracious and polite after ONLY being a princess for 3 or so months. It takes much work for simpletons to be so poised. You've done a very good job indeed. I've often heard about New Yorkers being vulgar barbarians. Your grandmother must be very proud of your achievements.  
  
Was he insulting me or complementing me??? Simpleton???? BARBARIAN???  
  
Me: Thank you... I think.  
  
ET: You are very welcome... indeed.  
  
He sauntered away and the room became warm again. 


	29. 28th entry

Author's note: hey everyone! I would just like to thank everybody for their undying support! U guys rock!!! All those super nice reviews makes writing this fic so much fun. So ya'll have probably guessed it by now. I'll make a public affirmation. Yes, William and Ethan are gay. And yes, they are "together". That explains Ethan's jealousy towards Mia. But why William wants to marry Mia though... I'll give you this tip. He doesn't love her. He wants to marry her because there's this whole family secret involved. Mmm, wonder what it is... Also, coming soon, I'll be writing in other characters POVs, but only once in a while, Mia's POV will still be the main focus. So for all those missing Michael, his POV will probably be in one or two more entries. Ok, the editorial is getting longer than the story. I'll shut up now. Hee hee. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Later on Wednesday  
  
After my chilly encounter with Ethan this morning, I had a girls-day out with Bellene. I like her so much! She's too fun. Grand-Mere probably thought I was lonely here since everyone ignored me so she sent me some company. I gotta admit though, it was kinda weird. Imagine a 27 year-old woman asking you: " Hey Mia! Want to hang out with me today? We eventually got over the initial awkwardness and had such a blast! So me and Bellene did the usual thing, you know, movie, bowling, lingerie shopping... But this you so cannot believe. I must have been really insane to have done THAT! It was all thanks to Bellene actually. We passed by a tattoo parlor and she flashed me her belly button ring. Oh my god right? I totally didn't expect her to be a bad girl at heart. I'm guessing Grand-Mere doesn't know about it or else she would have probably been fired for royal indecency or something. She shocked me even further by simply asking? " Do you want one too?" How scandalous! OF COURSE I quickly said no but she continued prodding me. Grr! That was so mean of her! I knew that she knew that I was... just a little bit... tempted. I've never done something this extreme before, unless you count the time I coned Lana but she deserved it. My weak conscious betrayed me and I gave in and agreed. I somehow sensed that I was going to regret it though. Bellene steered me into the parlor and we waited a while for someone to show up. Then a middle-aged fat man dressed in leather with a black bandana covering his baldhead came into the room. This was getting scary.  
  
Bell: Hey Chuck!  
Chuck: Hello sweetheart! Wassup darling?  
Bell: Got you a new customer. Meet Mia.  
  
By the tone of her voice, she sounded like a frequent piercer or something.  
  
Chuck: Hello there, so what's it gonna be? A little butterfly on your shoulder? A lover's heart on your hip?  
Me: NO!!!!  
Bell: Be good Chuck. Just a little belly button ring for this one.  
Chuck: Ok then...  
  
Boy did he sound disappointed. What was he expecting? To drill a hole through my tongue? He led me to another room and made me sit on a dentist chair. Bellene came in to supervise.  
  
Chuck: Close your eyes babe. This is gonna hurt.  
  
I expected Bellene to tell him to shut up but it never came. Then I saw him come with this gun thing. Oh god, it was practically as long as my forearm! He could pierce my whole stomach with it!  
  
Chuch: Ah don't worry sweet! It'll hurt for a few days but after that, you'll look seeexy!  
  
And in it went. The needle shot through and I let out a scream resembling that of a lion's roar. He wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt. It hurt... A LOT! I practically crutched my way home. I was doubled over in sheer pain. Groan. 


	30. 29th entry, one more till the big THREE ...

Time for another reader interaction: sorry!!! Plz, all of u, kick me at once, I so deserve it. I noe I've been lacking updates lately and I'm so sorry!!! I have a little minor case of writer's block. Just using the time to think of twists and stuff. I have half of Michael's POV written up and I hope to post it in the next two days. So without further ado, the next entry. P.S: U GUYS ROCK!!! I LOVE U!!!   
  
  
Thursday, December 24th, XMAS EVE!!!  
  
Fat chance of Grand-Mere not finding out about my little secret. She made me try on my gorgeous wine colored ball gown again and it felt just a little bit tight around my waist. Must be those chocolate éclairs. Anyways, the dress pinched at my torso and Grand-Mere noticed something sticking out of my belly.   
  
GM: Mia, what on earth is that?  
  
Me: Um, you see... I... ate before I came!  
  
Gm: no, it seems like a hard object to me.  
  
A look of apprehension spread across her face.  
  
GM: AMELIA! Of all the humiliating things you have done in the past, WHAT POSSESED YOU TO PIERCE YOUR BELLY BUTTON?  
  
The floor was vibrating by now. At any moment, the crystal chandelier was going to fall and crush us both. As if on cue, William just had to poke his head in the room.  
  
Will: Good afternoon Clarisse, Mia. I was walking down the hall and couldn't help but notice screams coming from this direction. Are you in need of any assistance?  
  
GM: How awfully considerate you are William. But we are both quite well.  
  
I threw him a pleading look. Come on William! You're not THAT dense! At least, I don't think you are. But then again, you might be. Or... JUST DO SOMETHING!  
  
GM: We are just in the middle of checking Mia's gown for any... imperfections.  
  
William finally caught my expression and started to rake his brain for an emergency rescue plan.  
  
Will: I deeply apologize for interrupting but I'm afraid I promised Mia to help her practice her dance steps.  
  
GM: Well, that would be fine. Mia, go change and William will be waiting for you here.  
  
YAY! I was spared from Grand-Mere's wrath for now at least. Better than nothing I guess. I practically ran into the dressing room and threw off the gown. It was starting to cut off my circulation. Wait until I get out of here, William was going to get a huge bear hug for saving my life and all.  
  
  
* Five minutes later *  
  
Me: You are such the best! I seriously thought Grand-Mere was going to kill me back there!  
  
Will: It was nothing but do you mind telling me why she wanted to do such a thing in the first place?  
  
Me: She... thought I put on weight and wasn't too happy about it.   
  
I wasn't about to tell HIM my little secret.  
  
Will: Oh.  
  
Me: You do realize its Christmas Eve right?  
  
Will: Um, yes, I do.  
  
Me: Well then...  
  
Will: Pardon?  
  
Me: You know: " Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la, la la la la..."  
  
Will: Yes...  
  
He wasn't one for hints, either subtle or evident.  
  
Me: Be happy!  
  
And he started laughing.  
  
Will: You are quite right.  
  
Me: Damn straight! I'm always right!  
  
He burst out laughing again. Then Ethan magically appeared.  
  
ET: Why hello everyone! Enjoying the season?   
By the look on his face, I think he hoped the answer was no.  
  
ET: Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee William? I simply cannot believe England lost the rugby match to Scotland yesterday!  
  
Will: Sure. Would you like to join us also Mia?  
  
Ethan was starting to throw death darts at me with his eyes again.  
  
ET: I'm sure her royal highness isn't interested in such a vulgar discussion about sports.  
  
Me: You know, I am. I'll come with you guys.  
  
I think I did it just to royally annoy Ethan, I couldn't pass up such a good opportunity. He's really getting to my nerves. Why does he hate me like that? I've always been civil to him. Well, at least during the first time we met. After that, I had to respond to his rudeness. It was practically self-defense. So we all piled into Ethan's Porsche convertible with him behind the wheel. Somehow, I didn't trust him driving. 15 minutes later, we pulled in front of a pub.  
  
Will: Um, Ethan, are you sure we are at the right place?  
  
ET: Yes of course. I'm not really in the mood for coffee actually. I would much rather have a pint of Guiness.   
  
Will: But Mia's with us.  
  
ET: Oh yes! I completely forgot about her! I guess she'll just have to flag a cab home then. She certainly couldn't go in since she's a minor.  
  
He was playing dirty! That was such a cheap shot!  
  
Will: Well, you do look at bit old for her age. We'll just get you a glass of soda and I'm sure you'll be able to slip in without a problem.   
  
HAHA ETHAN! I kinda duck my head behind William's shoulder and managed to get in. I regretted it though. The place was saturated with cigarette smoke and a drunk man was dancing on the bar singing "Yankee Doodle". Weird.  
  
Will: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just scream if you feel someone touching you.  
  
Me: I'll keep that in mind.  
  
ET: So did you see the match yesterday William?  
  
Soon they fell into an animated conversation and I couldn't help but notice Ethan sinking closer and closer towards William until they were SNUGGLING! An odd feeling crossed my mind. Periodically, Ethan would throw me looks of triumph. Like those of a jealous girlfriend. Sheesh! What was he so cocky about? 


	31. the big 3 0!!!

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I'm a big fat liar. I promised to post Michael's POV but I never did. I'm so sorry!! But I just wasn't satisfied with it. I read it over and discovered that it was pure junk. Blah! So I'll try to re-write it and see where it'll go. I'm so sorry!!! Did I disappoint u guys?? I promise not to make empty promises in the future!!! To compensate, an extra long chapter today.   
  
  
Friday, December 25th, XMAS TIME!!!  
  
Someone fetch an ax and chop off my legs. I can't feel them anymore. There is only numbness from exhaustion. Today was THE day that Grand-Mere has been waiting for three months. The annual Genovian Winter ball of course. Why don't they just call it the annual Genovian Christmas ball since it's on Christmas day? They try so hard to be diplomatic but just end up failing miserably.   
After 3 hours of plucking, tweezing and powdering, I was the statuesque beauty the media had dubbed me. Or, so I wish I was. My limbs were still gangly, my nose too sharp, my mouth too wide but at least I was the main attraction so that took some emphasis off my external side. When I was presentable enough for the public's eye, PRINCE William came to escort me to the ballroom and boy was he hot!!! His smooth blond hair was in place and he was wearing a black Armani tux, like every other member of the male gender at the ball. Despite his occasional irkiness, and ever-present annoyingness, he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I mean, I've seen way worst than him. Thank god I didn't trip or roll down the stairs which was a good sign that the evening will be okay. The emcee announced our entrance and I felt... like I was truly a princess, for the first time. All eyes were on us and it made me feel so special. Grand-Mere came over.  
  
GM: Amelia! I am truly impressed. You look absolutely divine!  
  
Ha. She's nice now but wait until were alone, she hasn't had the chance to yell at me for getting my belly button pierced yet. Then my dad came over.   
  
Dad: Would you mind if I steal your partner from you for a dance William?  
  
Will: No, of course not.  
  
The orchestra struck up a familiar Bach piece and dad started twirling me across the room.  
  
Dad: I predict that you will become a fine queen one day.  
  
Me: I'm not so sure dad.  
  
Dad: Why ever not? You must have confidence in yourself Mia! And look at everyone. They are already starting to acknowledge you as so.  
  
Me: They are probably staring at me to see if there's snot hanging out of my nostril.  
  
Dad: Ridiculous!  
  
His pep talk totally wasn't pepping me up. The song ended and he went back to my darling future stepmother. Pardon me while I hurl. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw William and Ethan chatting near the buffet table. Since I didn't know anyone else here and William and me have started to establish a friendship of sorts, I went over. As to be expected, Ethan threw fire at me.  
  
Will: Hey Mia, enjoying yourself?  
  
Me: Ha! I wish. This is so incredibly boring!  
  
ET: You can't say that now. After all, the ball is in YOUR honor.  
  
Yeah, it was also my fault that the dinosaurs got extinct.  
  
Will: Spare the girl a hard time Ethan! Would you like to dance?  
  
ET: Sure!  
  
Will: Uh... Mia I mean.  
  
Ok, this SO isn't right! Ethan thought William asked him for a SLOW dance? What was he thinking? His dopey grin dropped and he looked at me with pure jealousy again.  
  
Me: Um, yeah, why not.  
  
He steered me away from Ethan and took hold of my waist. It was nice. He didn't step on my toes and we kept up with the tempo but something was missing. I just couldn't help but think back to when Michael held me like this during the cultural diversity dance. Only, his eyes were hazel, not blue and his shoulders were just a bit wider. It didn't feel right. I didn't have the fluttering butterflies in my stomach. It felt all wrong. I quickly turned away from him and ran to the bathroom, my usual hiding place whenever I got upset. I tried really hard to forget him this week but I couldn't help it anymore. All the emotions I kept buried deep inside spilled out all at once and I started crying. Complete with hiccups and breathing difficulty. It's not fair! I love Michael and he loves me! Why couldn't we be together? Grand-Mere must have noticed I ran out of the room as if wolves were hot on my trail and came to try to console me.  
  
GM: Mia dear, what is wrong?  
  
She gripped my shoulder and looked at me with kind, motherly eyes I never dreamt she could muster.  
  
Me: How about, everything?  
  
GM: Nonsense! Tell me sweetheart.  
  
Me: I..., I don't even know what's wrong. I... I just want to have a normal life again. This is so hard!  
  
GM: Mia, destiny may have been unkind to you by making you the crown princess of Genovia, but I do sincerely believe that you can do this. You were meant to. You were born to become queen.  
  
Me: Fate sucks.  
  
She let out a booming laugh.  
  
GM: I agree. Does this have anything to do with William?  
  
Me: You already know what I think and I haven't changed my opinion.  
  
Gm: You are my granddaughter Mia. I want to see you happy above all else but please, can you trust me on this matter for now? I promise that everything will become clear one day.  
  
Me: So I still have to marry him?  
  
GM: We cannot force you but, just let it be for now. Were you thinking of Michael?  
  
Me: How do you know about him?  
  
GM: I have eyes. I can tell that you love him. Although I must say you've made a good choice. That young man is awfully charming.  
  
Me: Yeah, but it's too bad I broke up for him huh?  
  
GM: It is a shame. But I do have some good news that will cheer you up. I advanced our flight to New York for tonight.  
  
Me: I though you wanted me to spend more time here to get to know all the... government people.  
  
GM: Oh that's not important. I know you would much rather go home.  
  
Me: Do you have any news on Mom?  
  
GM: Last thing I heard was that they were staying at a beach front hotel in Costa Rica. But don't worry, I'm sure that they will come back soon.  
  
ME: I hope.  
  
I check my face one more time and headed out again. 


	32. entry # 31, really really short

Author's note: Exceptionally, this chapter is dedicated to Lemon who suggested I update every two hours. I grant your wish. This chapter is a bit different from the rest. Mia gets nostalgic and poetic which is out of character for her. Just some of her thoughts, really short.   
  
  
Saturday, December 26, sunrise  
  
Out my little plane window, the sky is streaked with pinks and oranges. In the horizon, the sun is just starting to poke his head out to welcome a new day. Sunrises have always filled me with hope that life will always be just as beautiful and everything will be all right. I stopped believing it because I realized that the world is a messed up. After the ball, Grand-Mere talked to me again and said that she will stop bossing me around so much and give me more freedom. Meaning, she's allowing me to be with Michael, for a while. I was so happy to hear those words but do I really want to put him through all that pain again? I've hurt him enough and I can't bear to see him suffer because of me. We may be together for now, a few months, maybe even a year but deep down inside, I know that we will one day have to leave each other anyways. Even without the whole arranged marriage factor, I will live in Genovia in the future and Michael couldn't possibly move away from his entire life just to be with me. So should I, or shouldn't I make up with him? It used to be so simple. 


	33. entry # 32

Monday, December 27th  
  
I'm currently suffering from the worst case of jet lag known to man. My inner clock is totally turned upside down and I can't even tell if it's day or night anymore. On the plane, we didn't have any more Osbourn type fights and everything was peaceful. We were all worn out from dancing the whole night. What surprised me most was that Ethan actually came back to New York with us! I asked Grand-Mere about this and she simply said that she was doing Earl Colven a favor. Wonder what it is. During the night, I woke up and looked across the aisle from me. I saw William and Ethan snuggling against each other and thought it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Then I suddenly figured something out! Ethan's jealousy, their more than friendly closeness... could they be gay? Wow, no wonder William was turned off by me. I don't know, I guess I'll have to confront him about that later. Now, I can barely think straight.  
  
* Knock Knock *  
  
Me: Yeah Grand-Mere?  
  
GM: Someone's here to see you Mia.  
  
Me: Who?  
  
GM: I'm not quite sure, she's waiting for you in the living room.  
  
Me: Thanks. I'll be there in a sec.  
  
Wonder who it is? 


	34. entry # 33

Author's note: I looked over all the WONDERFUL!!! Reviews I've received thus far and I just had to tell you guys again how much I love ya'll!!! When I posted my first chapter, I never ever could have guess that I would get so far. It's thanks to YOU guys that I have a whole new world in my life now. When I think back to say... even a year ago, I couldn't even begin to imagine becoming a writer. Now, with every chapter I write and every review I read, I love writing more and more each time. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Ok, enough distractions. P.S: I had tears in my eyes when I wrote this chapter. You'll understand later.  
  
Tuesday, December 28th, hospital  
  
When I woke up yesterday morning, life was bleak, but still manageable. Even though I didn't want to get up from my bed, at least I knew then that I would be able to live the day. This morning, I felt as though a part of myself was missing. I didn't know why I even bothered waking up, there was no more point to living. Lily was my surprise visitor yesterday:  
  
* Flash back*  
  
Lil: Mia!!!   
  
She threw her arms around me and almost knocked me to the floor. I didn't know she missed me THIS much!  
  
Me: Lil!! Oh my god!!! I missed you so much!!! But hey, why are you crying silly? I'm here! Be happy!  
  
Lil: You don't understand. I...  
  
She let go of me and I saw the tears on her cheeks. Lily looked like she was on the verge of a major breakdown.   
  
Me: What's wrong Lil? Why are you bawling?  
  
She looked over at Grand-Mere not so discretely listening in on our conversation.  
  
Me: Oh, come to my room.  
  
As we passed Ethan's room, he came out with cloths in his hand. He was probably going to take a shower or something. But before he closed the door, I looked in and it seemed like there was someone sleeping on his bed. He slammed the door and thundered down the hall while throwing a sneer my way.  
  
Me: Don't mind him. He was born a jerk.  
  
I expected this to at least amuse Lily but she didn't even bother to crack a smile. We went inside and she sprawled on the carpet as if she didn't have enough energy to support herself anymore.  
  
Me: So Lily, what's wrong?  
  
She took a deep breath and plunged a knife through me.  
  
Lily: Michael got hit by a car and he's in a coma right now.  
  
Before she even ended her phrase, my heart shut down. This wasn't happening. Oh god, this is all a dream. Please, it can't be real.  
  
Me: Whh...what?  
  
My voice broke and I started to feel the dampness escaping from the corners of my eyes.  
  
Lil: It happened on Christmas night. He was acting so weird that day. Not that he was ever hyper, but he used to be always so happy on Christmas. This year, he was really withdrawn from the rest of us. I saw him going out the door with his guitar and asked him where he was he going. He didn't say anything and just closed the door in my face. Then a heard a weird sound coming from the street and I looked outside to see what it was. I saw Michael, he was just lying in the middle of the street. There was so much blood. I...I...  
  
Lily couldn't continue. She had started to cry again. I swept her in my arms and cried with her. I couldn't stand it any longer though.  
  
Me: How is he now?  
  
Lil: He's in a coma, but last night, I was sleeping by his side and I swear I heard him say your name. He kept repeating it over and over again. He stopped after a while but that's why I came here to look for you today. Please, he needs you right now Mia.  
  
Me: I just have to say a word to Grand-Mere. Then Lars will drive us over there.  
  
* End of flash back *  
  
I can barely remember what happened after. Grand-Mere must have heard everything because she pulled me into a motherly hug and told me that everyone would be praying for Michael and that everything will be ok. She read my mind and knew that I didn't want her at the hospital so she just let Lars accompany me. When we got there, Mrs. Moscovitz also drew me into her arms but I didn't have the strength to hold on to her. The tears had left me drained. I went to see Michael and held his hand. I whispered that I was here into his ear and told him that I loved him. Please, just for him to be ok, I would do anything. 


	35. entry # 34

Author's note: Doesn't everyone just want to murder me for hurting Michael like that? I'm still deciding whether to kill him or not. :)! Not that I'm mad or anything, but who posted 4 reviews wanting Michael to die? I dunno, it just jumped out at me cus everyone else wanted him to live and get back with Mia. To whoever, I'll try not to make this a melodramatic soap opera.   
  
  
  
Wednesday, December 29th, hospital  
  
Mrs. Moscovitz came out with puffy eyes and a brave, encouraging smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
Me: How is he?  
  
Mrs.M: No change, the doctor said he's out of critical condition but she doesn't know when he'll wake up.  
  
Her smile faltered and I reached for her hand.  
  
Me: Don't worry Mrs. Moscovitz. I'm sure Michael will be alright.  
  
The hardest part of the statement was trying to get myself to believe it also. Lily went into his room but came running out a few moments later.  
  
Lily: I can't bear to see him like that.  
  
Her mom held her and they cried together. They needed privacy so I quietly crept into Michael's room. Just as I saw him last night, he remained in the same position. His left arm was slung across his torso and he had a lock of chestnut hair in front of his right eye. His palm was turned up as if asking someone to hold it. I intertwined his fingers with mine and knelt at his side.  
  
Me: Michael, it's me, Mia. I missed you so much since we broke up, I don't know how I could have let you go like that. But everything will be fine, I promise. You've gotta wake up, we're all waiting for you.  
  
My tear dropped and landed on his arm. Even in this state, he was absolutely beautiful. My own angel. How could I possibly go on without him?  
I stared at his gently sleeping form until the doctor came in.  
  
Doc: I'm awfully sorry for disrupting you now but I'm afraid we have to run some tests on him.  
  
Me: When will he wake up?  
  
Doc: We do not know.  
  
She gave me a sad sort of smile.  
  
Me: Michael, I love you.  
  
I kissed his hand and walked out the door.  
  
  
Later on Wednesday  
  
William showed up this morning.  
  
Will: How is he?  
  
He sat down at my side.  
  
Me: He's still the same. Why are you here?  
  
Will: Your grandmother asked me to come here and see you. I believe she was too embarrassed to do so herself. Do you need Lars to drive you back to the Plaza for a shower and a hot meal?  
  
Me: No thanks, I really wanna stay here.  
  
Mrs.M: You've been here all night Mia. Go home for a rest and you can come back later. I think you need a little sleep sweetie.  
  
Me: But I...  
  
Mrs.M: I don't want you to become ill also; we'll be fine here.  
  
Me: I'll be back soon then.  
  
I followed Michael out into the limo and found reporters from every news agency in New York waiting for us.  
  
Rep: So princess Mia, is it true that your boyfriend's in a coma?  
  
Rep2: Are you pregnant with his love child?  
  
Rep3: What do you think about Gucci's spring line princess Mia? I know, I think vertical lines are absolutely hideous too!  
  
Me: ENOUGH!  
  
I couldn't be held responsible for what I did afterwards.   
  
Me: What is wrong with you? Can you not understand that there are patients in that building who need rest? Even if you don't respect my boyfriend's privacy, there are hundreds of others resting also!  
  
Lars shoved me into the limo and climbed into the driver's seat. 


End file.
